Dormammu
Dormammu appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange manages to alert his master to the betrayal. Dormammu is a member of the Faltine, a race of powerful beings composed of pure magical energy who hail from another dimension. After he and his sister, Umar, killed their parent, Sinifer, they fled their native dimension to avoid retribution. They ended up in the Dark Dimension, took humanoid form, and after acting as advisors to its ruler, seized the throne after his death, with his son Orini becoming one of Dormammu's most loyal disciples (and Umar's lover). Dormammu took on a new form, one that blended his Faltine flames with his humanoid shape. He would later exile Umar, fearing (correctly) that she was planning to do the same to him.[1] After telling the Ancient One that he wants to take over the Earth Dimension, Dr. Strange went to the Dark Dimension to stop him. Strange was much more powerful than he had anticipated and defeated all of his minions. Even Dormammu had used up so much of his energy in battle that the barrier holding the Mindless Ones was weakened. Dormmamu then fled to restore this barrier. Strange offered his power to help not wanting the'' Dark Dimension to be destroyed. Dormammu felt honor bound to Dr. Stange and agreed to not interfere with the Earth Dimension. Dormmamu eventually decided that he could still have Dr. Strange killed without interfering in the Earth Dimension by greatly empowering Baron Mordo. Mordo sought to use this power to kill Strange, and captured the Ancient One and lured Strange into the Dark Dimension. Mordo and Strange battled with hand to hand combat until Mordo struck Strange with a mystic bolt from behind. This violated Dormammu's sense of honor and he banished Mordo to another Dimension. He then battled Strange himself and after losing agreed that he would not again use a third party to infiltrate the Earth Dimension.[2] Gameplay Dormammu is a very unorthodox keepaway character. He has an 8-way air dash and a teleport, which you might think could make him dangerous when attacking, but his speed prevents this from ever being true. Instead of shooting projectiles in straight lines, Dormammu players will need to predict where their opponents are going to be, and open Dark Holes and unleash towers of Purification to keep their enemies out. His Chaotic Flame super is one of the fastest in the game, and can easily be hit-confirmed off of a ground Dark Hole, and his Stalking Flare super gives him some nasty chip damage and mixup opportunities. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Dormammu is surprisingly more powerful than ever. He can now perform three hit chains, cancel Dark Matter, and, best of all, perform Dark Spell and Liberation in the air. On the flip side, two of his previously more powerful tactics, crouching M and Flame Carpet, have been weakened to compensate for these buffs. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Dormammu can now perform three hit chain combos on ground *Dormammu can cancel up-back and down-back airdashes into attacks *L attacks cause greater push back *Crouching M causes much less hitstun *Dark Matter is special- and hyper-cancelable *Flame Carpet disappears if Dormammu is hit *All throws now cause hard knockdown *Dormammu-'''a '''and -'''B' execute two frames faster *Flight decreased from 120 frames to 100 frames *Dark Spell and Liberation can be performed in the air *Liberation (Creation mix) creates meteors indefinitely *Liberation (Destruction Mix) creates volcano indefinitely; in addition, it causes hard knockdown the rocks come out slower, but they deal more damage *Chaotic Flame mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme Song (UDC) Dormammu's theme is actually his theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Dormammu/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villain Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl